gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins
GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins (aka Gundam Throne Eins, Eins), is the lead Gundam of Team Trinity and piloted by Johann Trinity in Season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The weapons and capabilities of Throne Eins have a strong resemblance to that of Gundam Dynames. Throne Eins primarily uses rapid firing to engage enemy units. Eins would often fire the GN Rifle for short-to-mid range attacks and firing the GN Launcher for mid-to-long range attacks. While similar to Dynames, a long range tactical MS, the MS isn't a sniper; Eins is a heavy artillery MS. Eins' most powerful feature is the GN Mega Launcher, which has high GN particle requirements. Since Eins doesn't have unlimited supply of GN particles (as those possessing true GN Drives), Eins is largely dependent on Throne Drei for transferring compressed GN particles for its most devastating attack. Similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka, the GN Mega Launcher fires a highly destructive beam. The beam itself is much narrower than Virtue's for high precision destruction. While using the GN Mega Launcher, Eins's GN Rifle is linked with the GN Mega Launcher and Throne Drei, this is an exposed weakness in between charge and firing should the Thrones encounter formidable resistance. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :Less powerful then the GN Launcher but more powerful than the other Thrones' GN Handguns, the GN Beam Rifle is Johann's secondary weapon of choice as it is primarily used as a defense against short to mid-range targets. ;*GN Beam Saber :Throne Eins is seen to carry two GN Beam Sabers which its Beam colour is red.Unlike the one Gundam uses,the GN Beam Saber that the Thrones use had a small GN Condesder within,which the Beam cannot disappear after the Beam Saber leave the Gundam(evidenced ar Episode 18,when Union ace Graham Aker took Eins's GN Beam Saber and cuts of one of Eins's arm) ;*Smokescreen :Unlike the other Gundam units Throne Eins has a smokescreen dispenser built into its GN Beam Rifle underneath the beam emitter. It does not spray the smoke, instead it shoots a projectile of sorts that bursts into a large smoke cloud. It is not known whether there is something special about the smoke's composition that would further scramble enemy sensors. The system was only used once to allow the Thrones, that were low on particles, to escape from a team of ten GN-X units led by Sergei Smirnov and included Soma Peries. ;*GN Launcher :The primary weapon of the Throne Eins is the GN Launcher a high-power, high-precision, long-range beam weapon mounted on the right shoulder. The GN Launcher is capable of destroying a mobile suit with a single shot, as evidenced during the Thrones' first mission where the Eins destroyed a squad of Hellion and Over Flag mobile suits in seconds. Its range is far greater than that of conventional weapons. :Because of the shoulder rack the GN Launcher is mounted on, it has a limited firing arc compared to a hand mounted weapon such as Eins GN Beam Rifle or Dynames GN Sniper Rifle :*'GN Mega Launcher': The GN Launcher is capable of combining with Throne Eins' GN Beam Rifle forming the GN Mega Launcher. The power of the GN Mega Launcher's beam is much greater than that of the GN Launcher and is comparable to the weapons of the Virtue, only the beam is narrower allowing for greater precision; the GN Mega Launcher has a much higher GN-Particle requirement, a requirement that the GN Tau Drive is unable to provide for. To make up for this weakness, the Eins is capable of docking with either Throne Zwei and/or Throne Drei to provide the needed GN particles. Unfortunately there is a momentary time of weakness during the charge period where the two Thrones are left vulnerable should they be without a third unit's protection. :*'GN High Mega Launcher': The GN High Mega Launcher has a much higher GN-Particle requirement, a requirement that the GN Tau Drive is unable to provide for. To make up for this weakness, the Eins is capable of docking with Throne Zwei and Throne Drei to provide the needed GN Particles in order to result a high-power beam shot. Unfortunately there is a momentary time of weakness during the charge period where the three Thrones are left vulnerable. System Features ;*GN Particle Transfer System ;:The Throne's particle transfer system is essential to form the GN Mega Launcher ''and the ''GN High Mega Launcher. The process involves one of the Throne unites (primarily Drei since it contains greater particle storage than Zwei) plugging an energy cable found hidden in the ''GN Handgun ''of either Zwei or Drei into the rear of Eins' ''GN Launcher. ''A panel at the bottom rear of the launcher then exposes itself, allowing the second Throne unit to hold onto Eins for stability during firing. The Thrones are the only mobile units to actively use this system in battle. History Gundam Eins was secretly constructed (along with Zwei and Drei) without the prior knowledge of Celestial Being regulars until it was dispatched in Episode 16 with the other Thrones to aid the four Gundam Meisters in the Taklamakan Desert. After the rescue mission, the Trinitys had a meeting with the Ptolemy group for discussions. Johann transported his siblings with Eins, Ian Vashti took the opportunity to perform in depth scans of Eins and later discovered that its GN drive is in fact a "false solar furnace" (GN Drive Tau), giving the Thrones their signature red GN particle emission. As a drawback of the copied GN Drives, the Thrones have a limited operation time. After a series of armed interventions against world armed development, Eins was used to attack the world's military bases as a means to force planetary pacification; their reign however was short lived after the inception of the GN-X series. Since the existence of the GN-X series and the formation of the UN Forces, the Thrones were no longer effective nor a threat to the world, forcing the pilots to go on the defensive. In episode 22, Ali Al Saachez stole and piloted Gundam Throne Zwei and fought Throne Eins in a duel. Due to the lower piloting skills and low particle reserves, both Johann and Eins were destroyed in mid-air in a spectacular explosion near a shore line. The remains of Eins were scattered along the shores of a deserted island in the Atlantic. Variants ;*GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Picture Gallery GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins.jpg|GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins Gundam Throne Eins GN Mega Launcher.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins - GN Launcher Gundam Throne EIns GN High Mega Launcher.png|Gundam 00 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins - GN Mega Launcher Gundam throne eins.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - Gundam Throne Eins - Boxart HG Gundam Throne Eins.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins HG Gundam Throne Eins1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins HG Gundam Throne Eins2.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins gundam throne eins.jpeg|SD Gundam Throne Eins Notes *The mobile suit's name is derived from two sources. The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Eins, is the German word for the number one. References Gundam Throne Eins Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNW-001 - Gundam Throne Eins - Lineart External Links *Throne Eins on Wikipedia *Gundam Thrones Eins on MAHQ